하루하루
by Maharu P Natsuzawa
Summary: "Hari demi hari, semua berubah. Aku, dirimu dan... perasaanku terhadapmu."/Still prologue/Update soon/Warnings inside/Wanna RnR?


**Day by Day**

* * *

[_Even it was a lie, I just want to believe that word, darling_]

**

* * *

Eyeshield 21** © Inagaki Riichiro-Murata Yuusuke

**Holy Cow Project** ©

* * *

**Fatal Warnings: **Contain OOC-ness, lebay-ness and another nista-ness. Beware.

Flames: **Login and Logic, **please ;)

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**

Gadis berambut hijau pupus itu melipat kertas yang digenggamnya menjadi dua. Sebentuk helaan nafas termuntahkan dari bibir ranumnya yang membeku akibat sengatan udara dingin. Dengan gelisah, dia segera memasukkan kertas tipis tadi kedalam saku mantel-nya dan mulai berjalan cepat-cepat.

Hawa dingin perlahan menusuk seluruh sum-sum tulangnya—memeras syarafnya ketika dia berhasil membebaskan diri dari gedung beraroma antiseptik megah beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Otomatis, tangannya tergerak untuk merapatkan mantel musim dingin warna putih gading yang memeluk tubuh rampingnya.

Malam ini sepi. Desau gelisah dari si gadis terdengar sangat jelas, mengisi seberkas kekosongan yang mencumbu mesra sekeliling rumah sakit Jokamachi di distrik Deimon. Suara lalu lintas dari kejauhan menemani langkah sepatu bot cokelat tua yang membungkus kakinya.

Hak bot itu menembus lapisan tebal salju yang menumpuk hingga semata kaki, membuat telapak kakinya kebas. Kemebul uap yang terwujud akibat benturan dari udara hangat dari saluran hidung si gadis dengan udara luar terlihat setiap kali dia menghirup oksigen bebas. Agresifnya angin yang bernafsu menghirup wangi _shampoo _si gadis terus bertiup, memberantakan rambut hijau pupus yang dipangkas sebahu.

Dadanya sesak saat memaksakan udaranya beku itu menembus paru-parunya. Hidungnya serasa terbelah belati ketika menjejalkan berliter-liter volume oksigen yang bercampur dengan dinginnya salju.

Tetapi yang lebih menyesakkan daripada apapun—yang membuatnya meronta-ronta adalah secarik kertas putih yang terlipat, tersimpan dalam hangatnya saku mantel musim dinginnya yang berwarna cokelat. Sejak mata biru tuanya menatap deskripsi dalam kertas itu lekat-lekat, dia tak mau menatapnya lagi. Tidak.

_Tidak. Ini semua tidak mungkin. Pasti ada kesalahan. _Hatinya terus menerus meneriakkan kalimat itu—mencoba menyangkal kenyataan yang tertera. Mencoba munafik. Tapi toh, kemunafikannya tidak akan bisa bertahan selamanya. Cepat atau lambat, dia harus membuang kemunafikan itu jauh-jauh.

_Tidak. Ini semua tidak mungkin. Pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak. Ini semua tidak mungkin. Pasti ada kesalahan. Tidak. Ini semua tidak mungkin. Pasti ada kesalahan...

* * *

_

**Holy Cow Project ©

* * *

**

"_Tadaima..." _tangannya yang putih pucat bergetar hebat—membeku karena udara dingin yang sedari tadi membuatnya tersiksa. Bahkan, untuk memutar kenop pintu saja, gadis manis ini harus berjuang. Tangannya benar-benar mati rasa—saat suhu rendah besi menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, dia mengerang. Pasalnya, ketika besi dingin itu menyentuh syaraf perabanya, dia merasakan perih yang luar biasa.

"Sialan." umpatnya pelan sambil menarik tangannya dari kenop. Dia baru tahu betapa dinginnya tangannya ketika menyentuh kenop pintunya. Dengan segera, dia mendekatkan telapak tangannya ke bibirnya—menggosoknya kemudian meniupkan udara hangat disana.

Selang beberapa menit, tangannya kembali menghangat. Kembali, dia mencoba membuka kenop pintunya.

CKLEK.

_Berhasil._ Dengan gontai, dia memasuki kamar apartemennya—melepas sepatu bot-nya dan melemparkannya asal-asalan. Dia menanggalkan mantel beratnya yang terbubuhi salju putih-putih, dan berjalan begitu saja tanpa menyalakan lampu.

Tanpa penerangan sedikitpun, dia masih bisa berjalan dan berjalan terus. Toh, dia bisa mengenali barang-barang di apartemennya dengan bantuan sinar keperakan pucat yang menyembul diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menguarkan polusi cahaya yang berlebih.

Saat gadis itu menemukan tempat yang dia tuju, dia segera menelentangkan tubuhnya—mengambrukkan dirinya pada kasur empuk luasnya. Dia tidak peduli pada celana jins setengah basah yang masih menempel erat di kakinya, atau kaus _turtleneck _rajut yang sedaritadi memeluknya.

Dia hanya ingin ketenangan, penenangan dan tidur. Otaknya tak sanggup lagi mencerna segala sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir ini.

"Hmph..." gadis itu membuang nafasnya keras-keras—seolah-olah dengan begitu, dia bisa menghilangkan segala beban menggunung yang membayangi hari-harinya, mulai dari detik dia mengetahui_nya._

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada kesalahan. _

Lagi, dia menggumamkan kata-kata itu dalam hati—mempercayainya sebagai mantra ajaib yang dapat memutar balikkan fakta yang tanpa ampun menampar paras ayunya. Terus, terus dan terus—dia menggumamkannya dalam hati.

Dan, dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu, si gadis jatuh tertidur. Jauh, menyelami alam mimpi—tanpa memikirkan bahtera kehidupan yang mendorongnya kejurang. Dan gadis itu, masih saja, menggumamkan matra buatannya.

* * *

**TBC**

-To be continued-

* * *

**A/N: **22 _February 2011. 19:45_

AAAAA. Ini gaje.. Ini... ini... ini apa ya? Maklum, baru prolog sih. Makanya abal-abalan kayak gini, orz. #alibi #dicincang

Oya, kalau yang ini _update_-nya gak bakal lama ya. ;) Tapi, yang lainnya bakal nunggu lama. Yaa, maklumlah. Manusia (sok) sibuk ini sedang mempunyai banyak tugas dari sekolah. Hehe. Derita pelajar ya seperti ini. :D

Oke, ini _angst. _Jujur, saya gak tega. Tapi, emang _draft _dasarnya sudah _angsty. _Jadinya yaa dijadikan sekalian aja. :3 Belum kerasa ya kesan _angst-_nya? :DD

_Wanna review, guys? _Sedikit _review _bisa menghangatkan hati saya yang sedang terselimuti salju ini. #halah.

**Nabilla Santoso © 2011**


End file.
